Alliance
by DoesWhatSheWantsCauseSheCan
Summary: It is Lillia's first year at Hogwarts, and she is ever so excited to unite the breaking school! Little does she know that she will be assisting the great and famous Harry Potter in changing the future of the Wizarding World. Will either of them survive for long enough to graduate? Eventual pairings that are being kept secret, for now.
1. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe :'(, but I do own Lillia!**

**This idea has been annoying me for days, so I had to write it down! Sorry for any mistakes, but I'm just too lazy to go and fix them :)**

* * *

**The Sorting**

"Anferia, Serena."

A small, blonde haired girl walked up to the stage, passing between the long Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. The student had hundreds of pairs of eyes following her, each of which speculating what house she would be placed into.

Among them stood a girl called Lillia Provasi. Long, brown hair trailed down her back while her jade eyes watched carefully, a window to the intelligence that no normal eleven year old would possess.

* * *

Lillia watched Serena walking to the stage. Judging by the way she walks so confidently, she shall not be in Hufflepuff, Lillia thought. Serena flicked her hair while sitting on the chair, her smile suggesting arrogance and an overabundance of self importance. Lillia sighed, this girl would be sorted into Slytherin.

Lillia had no problem with Slytherin at all, or any other house for that matter. She knew that it is best that you don't decide how you feel about a person or group before you stood in their shoes, but even so, not all other people felt the same way. This girl would have a better chance of succeeding in Slytherin, but will probably be hated by the other houses.

When the Sorting Hat was placed onto Serena's head, Lillia knew what it's next words would be.

"Slytherin!"

The table of green clapped politely, smiling as the first new student took her seat at their table. Most of the other tables looked as if they were slightly angry, but knew they wouldn't be able to stop it. They didn't want another Slytherin in their midst.

This upset Lillia. She believed that even though the houses would allow a student nourish their strongest characteristics, it would bring unfair rivalry among the school, hurting students in the process. Lillia swore that whatever house she was placed in, she would try her hardest to bring unity to the school.

More students were sorted into their houses, and Lillia stood in anticipation, knowing she was next.

"Provasi, Lillia."

It was her turn. Not wanting to look like a coward, she put a brave smile on her face, and walked carefully down the pathway. She could feel herself growing slightly nervous when she saw all the people looking at her. She looked at the Headmaster and the other teachers, giving them a slight nod as she reached the chair. Even though her action could be viewed as overconfident, she was only doing it out of respect.

The Sorting Hat felt heavy when it was placed on her head, she could immediately sense the second presence searching through her mind.

_Well aren't you interesting..._

Lillia wasn't surprised when she heard the Sorting Hat through her mind. If someone could be in your mind, surely they would be able to communicate as well.

_Smart as a Ravenclaw, caring as a Hufflepuff, brave as a Gryffindor and cunning as a Slytherin. You're the perfect balance, aren't you?_

Lillia smiled, this was the best flattery she had ever received. She tried so hard to be wise, if she were to be judged purely on her mentality, many would be shocked to see that she was an eleven year old. Even though it pained her to admit it, she was more mature than many of the adults she had met. That didn't mean that she didn't get along with people her own age, it just meant that she would always strive to reach her full potential.

_I have a proposition for you, Lillia._

She turned her attention back to the sorting, hadn't it gone for a bit long, now?

_I can see that you wish to unite this school in order to bring acceptance and fairness into the wizarding world. If I am to sort you into a house, it will hinder you from doing so and will make people believe that you are still biased. If you wish, I can make you the first student in history to not be sorted into a house. This will allow you to ally Hogwarts more effectively, on the grounds that you possess attributes that are most important to each of the houses._

Lillia was… well, the only word she could come up with for now was delighted. This would be perfect for her, and would allow her to change Hogwarts' future immediately. Of course it would still be difficult, and she probably wouldn't be allowed to play Quiddich, but it was an opportunity that she could not refuse.

"I agree, thank you."

_You're welcome. Try your best to not disappoint me._

She took a deep breath as the Sorting Hat started to talk.

"Lillia Provasi shall not be sorted into any lone house. Instead, she shall belong to all the houses, and unify the school. She will rotate as to which dorm she shall stay in, and to settle any disagreements, this shall happen in alphabetical order. Work with Lillia, she wants what is best for the wizarding world."

* * *

**Yes, I'm aware that this would probably never happen, and that Lillia will probably show traits that lean to one house more so than the others, but I don't care.**

**I'm not telling you who will be paired to who, you'll just have to be patient (evil laugh). But I can assure you, Lillia will not be paired to Harry. I already have someone special for him in mind...**

**Anyway! Reviews make the heart grow fonder (wink-wink, nudge-nudge). Keep reading!**


	2. Gryffindor I

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books :( and so the only characters that truly belong to me are Lillia and some more people who will come in later chapters :D. There are a lot of lines that come from the 2nd book in this chapter, just so that the story kind of makes sense.**

**I have split the 'Gryffindor' chapter up, as my previous story was ridiculously long. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Gryffindor**

The hall seemed to be in a state of shock. There wasn't a sound until a girl with bushy brown hair started clapping, smiling encouragingly at Lillia. Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat off her head.

"Go sit over at the Gryffindor table, Miss Provasi." The Professor smiled warmly to Lillia, but you could still see the calculating look in her eyes.

Lillia stood up, gliding across to the red table. By now the rest of the school had started clapping, and the brown haired girl was gesturing for Lillia to come sit with her.

"My name's Hermione. Welcome to Hogwarts!" Hermione spoke enthusiastically.

"Hello, Hermione."

"This is Neville, Lavender, Seamus, Parvati and Dean."

"Hi, Lillia."

"Hey." Neville and Dean spoke.

"Yeah, um, hi." Lavender spoke cautiously.

It seemed like Parvati was in her own world. "What? I mean, hello!"

Seamus smiled at me, it looked as if he had a hard time comprehending what just happened.

"Reansly, Daniel."

The sorting continued. He was sorted into Ravenclaw, then came a Hufflepuff and another Ravenclaw. When at last, the red haired girl, Ginerva Weasley, took her place at the Gryffindor table, a black haired Professor glided across the hall to speak to Professor McGonagall.

"Who is he?" I asked Hermione.

"That's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin and potions master."

Professor McGonagall nodded at Professor Snape, and gestured for Professor Dumbledore to start his speech. She followed Professor Snape out of the hall.

"I wonder if her leaving has anything to do with Ron and Harry..."

"It probably does, Hermione. Hopefully they haven't done anything too stupid."

"Be quiet, Dumbledores about to talk."

Lillia turned so that she could face the podium. Sure enough, the Headmaster was smiling at all his students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, and to those who have been here before, welcome back. Today, we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart. I hope you all treat him nicely. As always, the Whomping Willow is out of bounds, there is a reason for its name. Also, I hope you all work hard to maintain the schools friendship and loyalty. I wish you all good luck for the school year."

Professor Dumbledore stroked his beard as he glanced at Lillia.

"You may eat!"

A huge feast appeared on the table. Students immediately dug into the food, Dean stocking up on some chicken wings.

"Yum, shepards pie!" Seamus said with glee. Hermione smiled as Lillia carefully took a slice of apple pie off its platter, she couldn't help her sweet tooth.

Neville looked at Lillia, "Who are your parents? Are you muggle-born?"

Lillia smiled, "My parents are Matthew and Rose Provasi."

Parvati jumped with recognition. "Your father works at the Ministry! My parents have mentioned him in some of their conversations."

"Yep, that's him."

"Isn't your mother a healer?"

"Yeah."

Lillia saw Professor Dumbledore leaving the hall, causing Hermione to start looking worried again, "What do you think has happened to those two?"

Neville sighed, "I'm sure they'll be fine. Harry has a knack of getting out of difficult situations."

* * *

Harry's whole body went numb. Dumbledore was looking unusually grave. He stared down his very crooked nose at them and Harry suddenly found himself wishing he and Ron were still being beaten up by the Whomping Willow.

There was a long silence. Then Dumbledore said, 'Please explain why you did this."

It would have been better if he had shouted. Harry hated the disappointment in his voice. For some reason, he was unable to look Dumbledore in the eyes, and spoke instead to his knees. He told Dumbledore everything except that Mr Weasley owned the bewitched car, making it sound as though he and Ron had happened to find a flying car parked outside the station. He knew Dumbledore would see through this at once, but Dumbledore asked no questions about the car. When Harry had finished, he merely continued to peer at them through his spectacles.

"We'll go and get our stuff," said Ron in a hopeless sort of voice.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Ron.

Harry looked quickly at Dumbledore.

"Not today Mr Weasley," said Dumbledore. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."

Snape looked as though Christmas had been cancelled. He cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree ... surely acts of this nature ..."

"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her house and are therefore her responsibility." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to work out the situation with the new student. Come, Severus, the sorting was very interesting."

Snape shot a look of pure venom at Harry and Ron as he allowed himself to be swept out of his office, leaving them alone with Professor McGonagall, who was still eyeing them like a wrathful eagle.

"You'd better go to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding."

"Not much," said Ron, hastily wiping the cut over his eye with his sleve. "Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being sorted -"

"The Sorting Ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."

"Oh good."

* * *

They rose and left the office, treading the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower. The castle was quiet; it seemed that the feast was over. They walked past muttering portraits and creaking suits of amour, and climbed narrow flights of stone stairs, until at last they reached the passage where the secret entrance to Gryffindor Tower was hidden, behind an oil painting of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?"

"Er -" said Harry.

They didn't know the new year's password, not having met a Gryffindor Prefect yet, but help came almost immediately; they heard hurrying feet behind them and turned to see Hermione dashing towards them.

"_There_ you are! Where have you _been_? The most _ridiculous_ rumours - someone said you had been expelled for crashing a flying _car_."

"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.

"You're not telling me you _did_ fly here?" said Hermione, sounding almost as severe as Professor McGonagall.

"Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password."

"It's 'wattlebird'," said Hermione impatiently, "but that's not the point -"

Her words were cut short, however, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. It looked as though the whole Gryffindor house was still awake, packed into the circular common room, standing on the lop-sided tables and squashy armchairs, waiting for them to arrive. Arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Harry and Ron inside, leaving Hermione to scramble in after them.

"Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "What an entrance! To think two historic events have happened in one day!"

Before Harry had a chance to ask about the second historic event, a fifth-year Harry had never spoken to pat him on the shoulder.

"Flying a car into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years!"

Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't you've called us back, eh?"

Ron was scarlet in the face, grinning embarrassedly, but Harry could see one person who didn't look happy at all. Percy was visible over the heads of some excited first-years, and he seemed to be trying to get near enough to start telling them off. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded in Percy's direction. Ron go the point at once.

"Got to get upstairs - bit tired," he said, and the two of them started pushing their way towards the door on the other side of the room, which lead to a spiral staircase and the dormitories.

Neither of the boys noticed the first-year who was staring at them, allowing a small grin to spread across her face.

* * *

_So that's the boy who lived._

When Lillia arrived at the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was immediately told that Harry and Ron had flown a car into the Whomping Willow. Muttering a word underneath her breath, she marched back out the door and down the hallway. Before Lillia could follow her, a girl her age, Ginerva if she remembered correctly, walked up to her.

"Hey, do you want to play some Wizards Chess with me?"

Lillia was a master at Wizards Chess, she could beat her cousins easily. Even so, Lillia wouldn't make this game too hard on Ginerva. Maybe she would just beat her lightly.

"Sure, where's the board?"

Ginerva smiled, accentuating her freckly face and red hair. "Follow me; you can call me Ginny, by the way."

"Ok, Ginny. Everyone calls me Lillia."

Once they sat at the table, Lillia could see that Ginny knew what she was doing. She moved the horse and castle in a way that would trap her bishop. Brilliant, for an eleven year old. Unfortunately for Ginny, she failed to notice that once her castle took my bishop and made its move to my queen, it would make it simple for my horse to take both her horse and castle, in just three moves.

"Oh man, you're good," Ginny proclaimed once I trapped her king. Then her eyes shined, "maybe you can beat my brother!"

As if on queue, the door to the hallway opened, announcing the arrival of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

The Gryffindors shifted towards the pair, congratulating them upon their epic arrival. Only two people in the room looked displeased, Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor Prefect/Ginny's older brother, and Hermione. At least the boys hadn't gotten expelled.

Ron's face had gone red, of embarrassment and pleasure. Harry looked as if he was kind-of used to it, well, he did defeat the Dark Lord.

Harry was a bit more observant than Ron, judging by the way he knew to get away from the scowling Percy as quickly as possible. Lillia supposed that they had already gotten a talk from Professor McGonagall.

Once they reached the spiral staircase, Ginny looked at me, she had a huge, troublesome smile on her face. "My brother is in _so _much trouble."

* * *

Before Lillia went to bed, Professor McGonagall came into the Gryffindor common room. She took Lillia through a maze of corridors and staircases, until they arrived outside the Headmaster's office.

"Lemon Drops," Professor McGonagall proclaimed, the door swinging open. Professor Dumbledore certainly had an unusual taste in candy.

Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick were already in the office. Lillia smiled at all the head of houses, this meeting should be amusing.

"Hello, Miss Provasi. I'm sure you're woundering why you're here." Dumbledore said in a sing-songy voice. Lillia couldn't help but notice that Professor Snape rolled his eyes.

"Good evening, Headmaster, Professors. Am I here about the sorting?"

"Yes. We were wondering if you did have any preferance for a house, it would be easier if you joined one."

Lillia fought the urge to frown, surely Dumbledore wasn't a fool.

"I've already been asked that question by the Sorting Hat, sir. I would much rather be a part of Hogwarts rather than one house alone. I'm sorry for any inconveniences."

Dumbledore sighed a little, while Snape watched in amusement. He could recognise the Slytherin in Lillia.

"Yes, of-course. You shall rotate every half-term in alphabetical order, as said. Here is your timetable, we have spread your classes amoungst the houses as evenly as possible. The head of house will send someone to help to move into your new houses. You're welcome to change your mind at anytime, we don't want too much pressure on one student."

As if, Lillia thought. It was like Dumbledore didn't want the school to be unified. This completely contradicted Dumbledore's previous speech about uniting the school. The only explanation Lillia could think of for his behaviour was that he wanted Harry to unify the school, everyone new that Dumbledore had a soft-spot for his golden boy. No logical Headmaster would have given an ordinary student last years winning points.

"It's fine, Professor. I am good at negotiation, and will put as much effort as possible into unifying Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's eyes softened a little, she had finally gotten through to him.

"Then good-luck, Miss Provasi. We will all aid you in your efforts. Do not be afraid to ask for help."

Lillia smiled, and started to talk in a joking manner. "Don't worry, Headmaster. I'm not a fool and can swallow my pride."

Dumbledore smiled a bit at that, "Good, now go back to your rooms. You don't want to be late for class."

* * *

Once Miss Provasi left Dumbledore's office, Severus Snape turned to the Headmaster.

"Well, Dumbledore, I have already seen the Gryffindor and Slytherin in her. Judging by her words she is a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, too."

Professor Sprout nodded with Severus, "The Sorting Hat could not have picked a better student."

Dumbledore sighed again, "There is a reason why there are four different houses, we need to be able to tell what type of person the student will grow up to be."

Severus scowled a bit at that. Dumbledore had still not gotten over his Slytherin prejudices.

Professor Flitwick disagreed, "I don't know, Dumbledore. Maybe the houses seperate the students from one another, not allowing them to learn from another perspective."

"Now, Flitwick. We aren't abandoning the Sorting system. There are just as many positives as there are negatives." Dumbledore proclaimed.

"Miss Provasi will make a fine student, the Sorting's negatives will be ruled out once she starts to unify the school." Professor McGonagall stated.

Dumbledore turned to face Fawkes. "My dear, I hope you're right."


	3. Gryffindor II

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter... but I do own Lillia and Salenzo (you'll see who he is)!**

**I have tweaked the school uniforms a bit so that it can go with my story, so don't get angry for some strange reason.**

**Unfortunately, there still is a lot of lines from the book in this chapter. I also apologise if anyone (cough, Draco, cough) seems out of character.**

**Anyway, get reading!**

* * *

The next morning, Lillia sat between Ginny and Hermione, who sat next to Neville. They had already started eating when Harry and Ron arrived. Lillia could feel the tension between the trio, but Ginny talked obliviously.

"Hey Ron, Harry. This is Lillia!"

"Nice to meet you, Lillia." Harry stated.

Ron was staring at Lillia's school symbol. "Hey, why's your symbol still white? Haven't you been sorted?"

Harry started staring, as well. He had forgotten that the symbols changed colour once you had been sorted.

"Actually, I haven't. The Sorting Hat has given me the opportunity to unite the school without being seen as biased."

"Well that's failed. You're sitting with Gryffindor." Ron said smugly.

Ginny butted in, "She's rotating around the school each half-term, in alphabetical order."

Harry was still staring, "So you're the first Hogwarts student to not be sorted into a house?" He then looked as if he had a epiphany, "That was yesterday's second historical event."

Lillia had only just finished eating when there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the Hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A black owl with blue eyes, Elrose, dropped a letter onto Lillia's empty plate. Her mother and father had sent a letter via the family owl. A second later, something large and grey fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers.

"_Errol_!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

"Oh no -" Ron gasped.

"It's all right, he's still alive," said Hermione while casting a charm that cleaned all the mess.

"It's not that - it's _that_."

Ron was pointing at the red envelope. Lillia looked, intriged. She had never seen a Howler in action before, she always knew she wouldn't be on the recieving end of her first.

Ron and Neville were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode.

"What's the matter?" said Harry.

"She's - she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.

"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville, in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. My Gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and -" he gulped, "it was horrible."

Harry was looking, confused towards the red envelope. "What's a Howler?"

"You'll see," Lillia said cryptically.

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears, Lillia resisted the urge to smile, she would read her letter later.

* * *

A split second later, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment it _had_ exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge Hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"... _STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE _..."

Mrs Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the Hall were swivelling around to see who had recieved the Howler and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.

"... _LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED _..."

Harry had been wondering when his name was going to crop up. He tried very hard to look as though he couldn't hear the voice that was making his eardrums throb.

"... _ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME_."

A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Harry and Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. a few people laughed and gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.

* * *

"Greenhouse Three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self. Harry, along with all the other second-year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students, knew that her mood was due to Professor Lockhart's gloating.

There was a murmur of interest. They had only worked in Greenhouse One before - Greenhouse Three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Harry caught a whiff of damp earth and fertiliser, mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. He was about to follow Ron and Hermione inside when Lockhart's hand shot out.

"Harry! I've been wanting the word - you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"

Judging by Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Lockhart said, "That's the ticket," and closed the greenhouse door in her face.

"Harry," said Lockhart, his large white teeth gleaming in the sunlight as he shook his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry."

Completely nonplused, Harry said nothing.

"When I heard - well, of course, it was all my fault. Could have kicked myself."

Harry had no idea what he was talking about. He was about to say so when Lockhart went on, "Don't know when I've been more shocked. Flying a car to Hogwarts! Well, of course, I knew at once why you'd done it. Stood out a mile. Harry, Harry, _Harry_."

It was remarkable how he could show every one of those brilliant teeth even when he wasn't talking.

"Gave you a taste for publicity, didn't I?" said Lockhart. "Gave you the _bug_. You got onto the front page of the paper with me and you couldn't wait to do it again."

"Oh - no, Professor, see -"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, reaching out and grasping his shoulder. "I _understand_. Natural to want a bit more once you've had that first taste - and I blame myself for giving you that, because it was bound to go to your head - but see here, young man, you can't start _flying cars _to try and get yourself noticed. Just calm down, all right? Plenty of time for that when you're older. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking! 'It's all right for him, he's an internationally famous wizard already!' But when I was twelve, I was just as much of a nobody as you are now. In fact, I'd say I was even more of a nobody! I mean, a few people have heard of you, haven't they? All that business with He Who Must Not Be Named!" He glanced at the lightning scar on Harry's forehead. "I know, I know, it's not quite as good as winning _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile Award five times in a row, as I have - but it's a start, Harry, it's a _start_." He paused for a moment. "Honestly, Harry, you should be grateful that you shared the front page with that Provasi girl, we don't want you to have any bad publicity."

He gave Harry a hearty wink and strode off. Harry stood stunned for a few seconds, then, remembering he was supposed to be in the greenhouse, he opened the door and slid inside.

* * *

Professor Lockhart was late to Lillia's first lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts. The Slytherins and Gryffindors had already sat down on opposite sides of the classroom, Lillia making a point by sitting in the middle of the front row. Hopefully, people would notice that she wasn't afraid to communicate with the two houses that were polar opposites. Ginny sat next to her, not afraid to show her disgust for the Slytherins, Lillia would have to work on that later.

A black haired boy sat at the desk next to Lillia. He had bright blue eyes and a crisp, clean uniform. "Good morning, Miss Provasi. How are you on this fine day?"

Lillia smiled charmingly, she had dealt with people like this before. "I am very good, thank you. May I ask for your name?"

The boy clasped her hand, bringing it to his lips. Those Slytherins were damn sly. "Salenzo Rollicle, at your service."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Salenzo. Please, call me Lillia."

It was at that moment that Professor Lockhart decided to make his grand arrival.

He reached for Ginny's copy of _Travels with Trolls _and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honourary Member of the Dark Force League and five times winner of _Witch Weekly's _Most-Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandom Banshee by _smiling_ at her!"

He waited for them to laugh; Lillia smiled weakly, she would try to humour the man.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books - well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about - just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in ..."

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes. Start - _now_!"

Lillia looked down at her paper and read:

_ 1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?_

_ 2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_ 3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

Lillia was close to being horrified, this exam had nothing to do with defending herself against the dark arts. It was a quiz on Lockhart's not-so-personal life.

Lillia was disappointed, she remembered only all the crucial information from the texts, as she had hoped that her teacher wouldn't be self-absorbed. As she had never failed a test in her life, she tried her best to answer the questions. She was definitely going to talk to Professor Lockhart at the end of the lesson.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected in the papers and placed them neatly on his desk.

"Excellent, students. I shall read through them and return them before the Winter holidays. And so, to business ..."

He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Ginny was trying her best not to cower.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "_Freshly caught Cornish pixies_."

Salenzo couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter which even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" he smiled at Salenzo.

"Well, they're not very _dangerous_, are they?" Salenzo calmly stated.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Salenzo. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and pulling bizarre faces at Lillia and Ginny.

"Right then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

It was a pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Several shot through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grapped ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, upended the waste bin, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks.

"Come on now, round them up, round them up, they're only pixies ..." Lockhart shouted.

He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand and bellowed, "_Peskipiksi_ _Pesternomi_!"

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized Lockhart's wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, while Salenzo was being lifted into the air by the giggling pixies.

That was the last straw for Lillia, in the hope that Lockhart's spell was real and it was just at the fault of a weak wizard, she stood up and brandished her wand.

"_Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!"

Salenzo was dropped to the floor immediately. A few seconds later, the small blue figures dropped from the air and fell onto the ground, twitching. Lockhart and the other students were staring at Lillia, faces showing relief, fear and awe. Lockhart was the first to recover from Lillia's magical feet.

"Wonderful, Miss Provasi. Ten points to -" he cut himself off. He was just about to award a house points, maybe Lillia would have to make a suggestion about the point system. Much later, though, there are more pressing matters to attend to.

"It's okay, Professor Lockhart. I just copied the spell off you."

Well that was definitely a suck up to his reputation. Fortunately, Lockhart could not resist flattery.

"Well, of course you did! No other eleven year-old could know such a spell. You still cast it brilliantly, though. I believe there must be something wrong with my wand."

Salenzo looked a bit angry at that, oh well, Lockhart had just lost the repect of half the first-year students in one lesson. This would make it a bit easier to talk to the Professor about his 'teaching style'.

"Anyway class, you may have a five-minute early mark. I've got to clean up this mess before the next class arrives." Lockhart said with a smile, "Run along, now."

As the students gathered their books and were leaving the classroom, Lillia said to Ginny that she would stay back for a minute. She had her next classes with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, anyway.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Provasi?" Lockhart said while casting a couple of _reparo_'s.

Lillia tried to keep a neutral expression on her face, "I am a bit concerned about the lesson's structure. The quiz we answered had no true link with as to how to defend ourselves against dark magic, and the way you had introduced us to the Cornish Pixies wasn't at all appropriate for first-years."

Lockhart may be a fool, but he was good at coming up with excuses.

"The quiz was to make sure that you knew who I was, and as to why you should respect what I tell you about the dark arts. I wanted the class to end with a _bang_! I had no idea my wand would malfunction." he said every word with a dazzling smile, but Lillia was not at all amused. She knew she wouldn't be able to convince the Professor of his mistake.

"Okay, Professor. Good luck cleaning the room!"

Lillia walked out with a smile that could rival Lockhart's, but it changed into a smirk as soon as she left the room. She didn't hate the Professor, she just disliked his ignorance.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Lillia were on their way to lunch when a small boy holding a muggle camera accidentally bumped into Harry.

"All right, Harry? I'm - I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tenative step foward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think - would it be all right if - can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully. "Maybe one of your friends could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

"_Signed photos_? You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter?"

Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Everyone queue up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.

"_Jealous_?" said Malfoy, who didn't need to ahout any more; half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my forehead, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his conker-like knuckles in a menacing way.

"Okay, that's it. No matter how amusing I may find arguments, I still do not approve of violence." Lillia said confidently, staring all of the second-year boys in their eyes. As her eyes rested on Malfoy, she started talking again.

"It is clear that you are the leader of your gang, please ask this gentleman to rest his arms. There will be no fighting today."

Harry could see Draco's eyes nearly popping out of his forehead. He was not used to being told what to do, especially by a first-year. His expression quickly changed, though, into a sly smile.

"Of course, Miss Provasi. I do not seek any violence. Crabbe, put down your fists."

Crabbe put his fists down slowly, not wanting to let his guard down.

Lillia then turned to Ron. "Don't ever threaten someone by saying _eat slugs_, it's weak. Also, don't even threaten anyone directly, I have found that those type of people are usually the ones to be less afraid of. Lastly, do not try to fight, as you call him, Malfoy. You are all displaying stupidity."

She then turned to Colin, "Colin, you should respect Harry's privacy."

She then glared at Harry, he resisted the urge to gulp.

"Colin is just excited to meet you, Harry. Even though you may not seek fame, you are going to have to learn that if you ignore your admirers that they shall be hurt by your actions. Also, you don't know what kind of life Slytherins have had to live through, and neither do I. Stop fighting Malfoy and you shall both have problems that disappear."

She then turned to the Slytherins.

"You don't truely know these people until you have lived their life. As that cannot happen, you are not allowed to treat them unjustly and must refrain from resorting to insults. I would like to become your friends, but not if you treat people in this way."

Lillia then turned around, grabbing Ginny's, arm and stalked down the walkway towards the Great Hall.

Malfoy was the first to recover from Lillia's speech.

"I agree with Miss Provasi. It will be useful if I don't have to waste any of my time creating fabulous insults about Potter, I have an assignment already." He then put his hand out in front of Harry. "Truce?"

Harry was stunned. Never had he thought that Malfoy would be willing to stop fighting, let alone shake Harry's hand. He had to admit, though, he didn't want to see Lillia's scary side again.

"Truce."

* * *

**Me again! What do you think of the newly forged friendship? I know I like it, so don't be shy when it comes to reviews!**


	4. Gryffindor III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *cries loudly* and never will. There are still lines from the book in this chapter, and I am planning on no longer copying (it hurts every time I type a line that does not belong it me). Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

On Saturday morning, Harry woke up to Wood shaking his leg. Apparently he had Quidditch practice.

Once he arrived at the change rooms, Wood started to explain a new, complicated, flying plan. Harry, along with the rest of the team, hardly heard a word of what he was saying, until:

"So, is that clear? Any questions?"

"I've got a question, Oliver," said George, who had woken with a start. "Why couldn't have you just told us all this yesterday when we were awake?"

Wood wasn't pleased. His reasoning was that because last year we lost to circumstances 'out of our control,' and so we had to train harder than ever before. By the time we went outside, the sun was up, and Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry in the stands.

"Aren't you finished yet?" called Ron incredulously.

"Haven't even started," said Harry, looking jealously at the toast and marmalade Ron and Hermione had brought out of the Great Hall. "Wood's been teaching us new moves."

He mounted his broomstick and kicked at the ground, soaring up into the air. The cool morning air whipped his face, waking him far more effectively than Wood's long talk. It felt wonderful to be back on the Quidditch pitch. He soared right around the stadium at full speed, racing Fred and George. After trying a few new tricks on the broom, he thought he saw some green cloaks gliding across the field, so he, along with the twins, followed Wood to the ground.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood. He had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

Angelina, Alicia and Katie had come over, too. There were no girls on the Slytherin team - who stood, shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man.

"Ah," said Flint, "but I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. _I, Professor Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch pitch, owing to the need to train their new Seeker_."

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?"

And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Harry. I can't wait to beat you!" he said, with a cheeky smile. At least he wasn't smirking, Harry thought.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Draco with dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint, as the whole Slytherin team smiled more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

All seven of them (excluding Draco) held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words 'Nimbus Two Thousand and One' gleamed under the Gryffindors noses in the early-morning sun.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps," he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives, "sweeps the board with them."

None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy looked a bit ashamed, but his expression changed so quickly that Harry thought he had only imagined it.

"Oh look," said Flint. "A pitch invasion."

Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's _he_ doing here?"

He was looking at Draco, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes. It was clear that even after the new truce Ron still didn't trust Draco.

Draco didn't trust Ron, either.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Draco, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" said Flint smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives, I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team, again excluding Draco, howled with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in," said Hermione sharply. "_They_ got in on pure talent."

Draco's calm expression flickered, and Flint snarled at Hermione.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," Flint spat.

Harry knew at once that Flint had said something really bad because there was an instant uproar at his words. One of the Slytherins had to dive in front of Flint to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Alicia shrieked "_How dare you_!" and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his damaged wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that, Flint!" and pointed it furiously over the Slytherin's arm at Flint's face.

A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backwards onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

The Slytherin team were paralysed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging on to his new broomstick for support. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry to Hermione, who nodded bravely, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms.

"Here, let me help." Draco pushed past the Slytherins and Gryffindors, gesturing for Hermione to let him take her place. She looked at Harry and he nodded, they'd need to get Ron better as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Thank you for that, Draco." Ron said, with a pained expression on his face, "Sorry for getting a few slugs on your shoes."

Draco looked amused towards Ron's difficulty at apologising. "That's okay, Ron. Flint had gone a step too far when he insulted Hermione." He smirked, "He needs to improve his ability to control his emotions."

Hermione looked at Draco curiously, "Wouldn't have you gone down in the Slytherin ranks, Draco. For helping us?"

Draco shrugged, "Maybe, but no one will respect Flint for saying what he said. Slytherins appreciate subtlety rather than the bashfullness of Gryffindors."

They had barely set foot in the cool Entrance Hall when a voice rang out. "There you are, Potter, Weasley." Professor McGonagall was walking towards them, looking sternly at Potter and Weasley. She hid her surprise at seeing the Golden Trio with Draco Malfoy, neither seemed to be killing each other. "You will both do your detentions this evening."

Harry sighed, he forgot that they had detentions for their car crash.

"What are we doing, Professor?" said Ron, nervously suppressing a burp.

"_You_ will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr Filch," said Professor McGonagall. "And no magic, Weasley - elbow grease."

Ron gulped. Argus Filch, the caretaker, was loathed by every student in the school.

"And you, Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail," said Professor McGonagall.

"Oh no - can't I go and do the trophy room, too?" said Harry desperately.

"Certainly not," said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "Professor Lockhart requested you particularly. Eight o'clock sharp, both of you."

Hermione gave them a look saying _well-you-did-break-school-rules_ while Draco wore an expression saying _ha-ha-good-luck-don't-die-of-boredom_. Both Harry and Ron felt like they had gotten the worst deal.

"Guys, there's a reason as to why Lockhart is a Professor, he was the only one up for the job."

* * *

Lillia hadn't yet gotten the chance to read her parent's letter, due to all the work she had gotten that week. She sat down on her bed, and opened the letter.

_Dear Lillia,_

_ How has Hogwarts been, have all the students been nice? Please tell us what house you have been sorted into, we will send you as many clothes with that colour! Your father says that he will be proud of what ever house you get chosen for, and that if any boys are mean to you, he will go and give them a talk._

_ Grandma has gotten her new pot, that one she couldn't stop talking about for a week. Hopefully she doesn't accidently blow up the house! She says that she wants you to do your best at school, and to start studying for your OWL's (I told her it's a bit early for that, and she said that you would be able to pass it with only a few weeks at school)._

_ We'll send another letter in a week or so, and I completely understand if you don't get back to us for a while (when I had my first year at Hogwarts, I couldn't find the time to write to my parents for nearly a month), but please, do try!_

_ Love from Mum._

Lillia smiled, her mother was quirky when she wrote letters.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

Lillia looked up at the window. Elrose was tapping the window with her beak, another letter in her claws. Opening the window, she took the letter from Elrose and stroked her back.

"Thanks, Elly. The towers up over there, it has plenty of food. You can have a rest before flying back home."

Elrose squaked and flew off, towards the tower.

Lillia looked at the new letter, her parents had sent a the letter faster than they were meant to.

_Lillia!_

_ You're not in a house! We must have raised you really well! Dumbledore sent us a message the first night, telling us about the Sorting Hat not putting you in a house so that you could unite Hogwarts. The next day, the news was on the front page of the Daily Prophet (along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's little stunt), we've attached the article._

_ Grandma says that you definately have to study now, and be the first Hogwarts student who isn't in a house to pass the OWL's in first-grade, but I said that would be way too much pressure. Remember, you can always talk to us about ANYTHING at all, if you feel stressed, we can talk to the Headmaster. Just try your best, it's all we can ask of you._

_ You dad wanted to write something:_

_ Lillia, I am very proud of you. I know you will try your hardest to unite the school, but don't forget about your happiness. Your mother and I put your happiness first and we don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything. Treat others how you would like to be treated, and the world will be yours to make a better place. I love you._

_ Your father's so sweet. Listen to what he says, he's right for once (I'm always right!). Who are your friends? Have you met any cute boys (She's a bit too young for that, Anna.)? Tell me everything!_

_ Love from Mum._

_ P.S._

_ I'll send you some more white clothes._

Lillia let out a giggle. Turning the page, an article from the Daily Prophet had a picture of Hogwarts, with the headline, _UNITED AT LAST?_

_ Hogwarts is well known for its ability to sort students into different houses, but have they finally met their match? We have recieved information from a reliable source stateing that a young Lillia Provasi was not sorted into a house._

_ Apparently, the Sorting Hat decided that she was so perfectly balanced that it commanded Hogwarts to support Lillia in her quest to make a united school. Is this to much to ask for a young child?_

_ The rivalry between students at Hogwarts is legendary, especially for the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. Will an eleven-year old really be able to unite a school that has been seperate for so long?_

_ We asked Lillia's ex-teacher for ther opinion on the topic._

_ "Lillia was an excellent student, and is someone that I believe adults have to start listening too. I know that Lillia will do well at Hogwarts."_

_ We were unable to ask for an interview with Miss Provasi, and her parents did not respond to any of our calls. We promise to provide you with another story near Christmas, when Miss Provasi should be back at home rather then in the confounds of Hogwarts._

* * *

After reading the article, Lillia searched the Gryffindor common room for Ginny. When she had found her, Ginny was sitting on the couch with a small, black book in her hands. She was using her quill to write notes into the book.

"Hey, Ginny."

Ginny put the book down in a flash. "Hey, Lillia. Do you want to go have lunch near the greenhouses, today?"

"Okay." Lillia found this curious, everyone knew that most of the first-year Slytherins hung out in that area.

Putting the book away, Ginny and Lillia went out of the common room doors.

* * *

Harry was in detention when he started hearing the voice, a voice to chill the bone-marrow, a voice of breath-taking, ice-cold venom.

"_Come ... come to me ... let me rip you ... let me tear you ... let me kill you ..._"

Harry gave a huge jump and a large lilac blot appeared on Veronica Smethley's street.

"_What?" _he said loudly.

"I know!" said Lockhart. "Six solid months at the top of the best-seller list! Broke all records!"

"No," said Harry frantically. "That voice!"

"Sorry?" said Lockhart, looking puzzled. "What voice?"

"That - that voice that said - didn't you hear it?"

Lockhart was looking at Harry in high astonishment.

"What _are_ you talking about, Harry? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy? Great Scott - look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! I'd never believe it - the time's flown, hasn't it?"

Harry didn't answer. He was straining his ears to hear the voice again, but there was no sound now except for Lockhart telling him he mustn't expect a treat like this every time he got detention. Feeling dazed, Harry left.

It was so late that the Gryffindor common room was almost empty. Harry went straight up to the dormitory. Ron wasn't back yet. Harry pulled on his pyjamas, got into bed and waited. Half an hour later, Ron arrived, nursing his right arm and bringing a strong smell of polish into the darkened room.

"My muscles have all seized up," he groaned, sinking on his bed. "Fourteen times he made me buff up that Quidditch Cup before he was satisfied. And then I had another slug attack all over a Special Award for Services to the School. Took ages to shift the slime ... How was it with Lockhart?"

Keeping his voice low so as not to wake Neville, Dean and Seamus, Harry told Ron exactly what he heard.

"And Lockhart said he couldn't hear it?" said Ron. Harry could see him frowning in the moonlight. "D'you think he was lying? But I don't get it - even someone invisible would've had to open the door."

"I know," said Harry, lying back in his four-poster and staring at the canopy above him. "I don't get it, either."

* * *

**So that's the Gryffindor section over and done with, next will be Hufflepuff. Please review, I haven't written the next section yet and will appreciate any ideas! Anyone who does so will receive cookies (disclaimer: these cookies are invisible, untouchable, untasteable (is that a word?) and unsmellable (not a word). In other words, they do not exist and you will in actual fact, receive no cookies).**

**I'm sorry if it takes me a really, really long time to put up the next chapter, but it is not my fault (school, assignments, homework)!**


End file.
